Heroes Don't Get Happy Endings
by augustush waters
Summary: "And so he left. He ran away from his deranged mother and didn't care. But, little did he know, the only same part of her ticked off the days until her beautiful son would return and eat peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and drink Kool-Aid. But he didn't return- he never would."
1. Chapter 1

Summary

"And so he left. He ran away from his deranged mother and didn't care. But, little did he know, the only same part of her ticked off the days until her beautiful son would return and eat peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and drink Kool-Aid. But he didn't return- he never would."

* * *

It had started when he was nine. His father had visited never before, and Luke was ecstatic to meet him- the man his mother always said would return.

And when he came running home from school that day, that beautiful sunny day, he was startled to see a man and his mother fighting.

He cracked open the front door and peaked his head in.

"I can handle it, Hermes! I can do it! I'm a grown woman, I can make my own choices!" His mother raved, practically hysterical.

"May, the spirit might not be ready! You'll be cursed, and Luke will be haunted. You don't want this burden." The man, his father, Hermes, had said.

"I do! The spirit is ready! I can do this!" May Castellan raved.

Hermes shook his head and sighed.

"Okay, I'll take you to the camp tomorrow. But please, May, think about this."

Luke opened the door a little more and stared at the man- his father.

"Dad?" He asked.

"Luke. Luke, I would love to stay, but I can't. I'll see you soon, okay, son?" Hermes asked and patted Luke on the back before rushing out.

"Mom, who was that? Was that dad?" Luke asked and tilted his head quizzically.

"Yes, honey. But, he'll be back."

* * *

A week passed and a good-looking man, probably in his late twenties, came by Luke and his mother's house in a cherry-red convertible.

"Woah! Sweet ride!" Luke exclaimed and ran his finger along the hood.

"Thanks, little man. Hop in. I'm here to take you and your mom to camp." The man said.

Luke and his mother got in, Luke riding shot-gun and his mom in the back, and drove to this "camp" the man talked about.

"What's your name?" Luke asked the man driving. He was handsome- he had bright blonde hair, sparkling white teeth, a California tan, not-to-big muscles, and light blue eyes.

"Name's Apollo. What about you?" Apollo asked and turned to his right to shake Luke's hand.

"Oh, I'm Luke Castellan." He answered. Apollo chuckled.

"Formal. I like it. You've got spunk kid." Apollo smiled with those pearly whites.

Luke smiled and rested his head against the window as the wind whipped his dirty blonde hair in all directions.

He watched as his mom convulsed in the Big House at this camp.

"MOM! MOM!" Luke screamed as Apollo held him back.

"Uh uh uh," Apollo waved a finger in his face. "She's going through the process. Let's just pray it works."

Luke sobbed and crumpled onto the grass.

"MOM!" Luke yelled and from the attic window, his mom looked at him with glowing green eyes as green mist swirled around her.

* * *

May Castellan walked out of the Big House in a daze- raving about how her son would die.

"Mom? Mom, what's wrong?" Luke asked.

She just shook her head and told Apollo to drive them home.

Months passed and Luke was nearing ten.

"Mom?" He asked as he walked down the stairs.

"Luke," Hermes said. "Luke, it's so nice to see you."

He just stayed on the stairs.

"You let her do it." Luke mumbled.

"What are you talking about?" Hermes asked.

"You did this. Do you know what she's been going through? Do you know what I've been going through?" Luke was yelling now.

"What do you mean?" Luke couldn't believe how clueless his father was.

"You let her host this spirit or whatever! I can't bring my friends here anymore! All she does is make sandwiches and Kool-Aid and sit on the couch talking about how I'm going to die! Do something!" Luke yelled.

"Luke, she's an adult. She can make her own choice-"

"You knew she would get cursed didn't you? But you let her try to halt the spirit." Luke huffed and started sobbing.

"Luke-"

"No! Don't explain! I'm done trying to make mom better! I'm leaving," Luke stated and went to his room to pack.

He took out his suitcase and with everything he shoved into it, he cried some more.

Mom's crazy... One tear.

Dad let her become like this... Another tear.

I'm going do die... another one.

He went on like that for ten minutes until he was done.

He ran downstairs and saw that Hermes was already gone and his mom was sitting on the old couch.

"Luke, where are you going?" His mom asked.

"Uh... To school. I'll be back. Promise." He lied.

"Oh, okay." She replied and green mist began to swirl around her feet. It was happening again.

His mom took in a breath of air before convulsing and collapsing.

"MOM!" Luke yelled. She crawled after him to the door.

He pulled his suitcase up as she tried to grab it. She inhaled sharply.

"Half-blood... Eldest gods... Sixteen... All odds... Endless sleep...

Cursed blade... Olympus preserve or raise." She stuttered and hooked her bony fingers onto Luke's ankle.

"Let go!" Luke yelled and pulled his ankle free.

"Luke! Don't leave-" his mom began, but he slammed the door before she could finish.

He stood on his front porch- debating whether or not he should leave.

He saw his mother become crazy... And so he left. He ran away from his deranged mother and didn't care. But, little did he know, the only same part of her ticked off the days until her beautiful son would return and eat peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and drink Kool-Aid. But he didn't return- he never would.


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG I forgot the disclaimer last time! Yah, I don't own PJO...**

* * *

He had been on the run for almost two years now, and he was approaching eleven.

Luke made some friends, none of which lasted longer than a month.

He was currently with a girl named Abigail, who had pretty brown hair and green eyes. Luke was smitten.

"I have to leave soon." He told her as they walked in the park.

Her mom was sitting on the benches, chatting with another woman.

"Yeah, I know. But, will you visit again?" She asked hopefully.

"Maybe." He smiled. He'd been chased by monsters and other demigods trying to kill him, but he hadn't encountered a girl who wanted to be friends with him before.

She smiled too. "See you tomorrow?" She asked. He nodded- though he knew he wouldn't. Abigail kissed his cheek and ran off to her mother.

He rubbed his cheek and knew he was blushing. Luke smiled.

Then, a hellhound came running out of the bushes. He was lucky nobody was around to see it **(A/N He doesn't know about the Mist yet)**.

He only had a bronze sword, of which he'd gotten from his dead demigod friend Dylan.

The hellhound snarled and bared it's grotesque canines.

"Ugh, use a breath mint." Luke fanned his hand in front of his nose in disgust.

He put his sword out in front of him and did the tango with the hellhound in a circle.

"Nice hellhound... nice hellhound..." He whispered.

The hound growled and rushed forwards.

Luke immediately began slashing wildly at the monster and wrestled around in the grass.

He managed to get the hellhound on its back and straddled it, holding its muzzle closed with his hand.

Luke raised his sword, glinting in the sunlight of the May heat, and brought it down, into the hellhound's chest.

It turned golden before disintegrating into a pile of ashes.

Luke huffed and wiped the sweat from his tan face.

* * *

Luke was now fourteen and on his way to Los Angeles.

He was walking on an empty street when he decided he needed to rest. Two days walking non-stop could make you tired.

He saw an empty cavern and decided to stay there, just for a nap.

Luke entered and was startled to see a girl, around twelve or thirteen, with black hair, goth clothes, and electric blue eyes.

"Wha-? Who are you?" The girl asked.

"Uh... sorry I didn't know anyone was here or anything. I was-" He used his thumb and pointed outside. "I was, walking and I needed to rest so I..."

"No, no, it's fine. Stay. I'm Thalia." The girl said and stuck out her hand.

"Luke." He said and shook it. He sat on the dirt ground next to her.

"You're like me." Thalia said. Luke raised a brow.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"A demigod." She said, and an old goat came in from the outside. Luke was startled.

"What the...? A-a goat?" He stuttered.

"Eh, he's harmless. His names Amaltheia, sacred goat of Zeus!" Thalia said in an overly dramatic voice. Luke laughed.

"Sacred goat of Zeus?" He asked. She nodded.

"Followed him here." Thalia explained.

Then, they heard a roar outside.

"Ugh, not again!" Luke groaned.

"What are you talking about?" Thalia asked.

"Another monster." He said and took out his sword.

Thalia took our a metal pipe from her backpack. Luke eyed it worriedly.

"Those won't-" he started.

"-work on monsters? Not for you maybe." She finished and walked towards the entrance.

"What do you mean 'not for you maybe'?" He asked.

"I didn't tell you?" She looked over at him. He shook his head.

"I'm the daughter," she began. "Of Zeus."

* * *

Thalia and Luke were now covered in soot, dirt, and ash.

"Dude... That was awesome!" Thalia said and high-fived a dazed Luke.

"Thalia! We almost got burned by a dragon! You call that awesome?!" He narrowed his eyes at her. She smiled like a drug addict and nodded.

"You're just mad because I saved your ass." She smirked. Luke was surprised at the twelve-year-old's language.

He huffed and walked ahead of her. Thalia immediately felt bad.

"LUKE!" She called from behind him, Amaltheia next to her. "I'm sorry!"

He whipped his head around, his now shoulder length locks swirling around him. He narrowed his eyes.

"Sorry? You're sorry?!" He raised his voice.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean it, Luke. I was trying to make a joke." She whimpered.

"Well 'sorry' isn't good enough." He said and turned around. She ran after him with the old goat trailing her.

"Luke, c'mon. I didn't mean it! I'm sorry..." She pleaded, tears dotting her vision. He stayed silent.

She grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. They stared, eyes locked, both of them with tears in their eyes.

Then, she kissed him. It was merely a tiny peck on the lips, but it was a kiss- both of their first kisses.

"Forgive me now?" Thalia asked, her breathing rigid and fast. He nodded and smiled.

"Well," he pondered forgiving her. "Duh!"


End file.
